You Belong To Me
by RisingQueen2
Summary: AU! Ancient Egypt. Yami and Atem are twin pharaohs and Atem love his slave Yugi and he decides to show Yugi who he belongs to. Atem/Yugi, yaoi, lemon
1. Chapter 1

**YuGiOh – You Belong to Me**

**Ancient Egypt. Yami and Atem are twin pharaohs and Atem love his slave Yugi and he decides to show Yugi who he belongs to.**

**Dirty talking and rough sex ahead.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.**

* * *

><p>"M-Master!" Yugi gasped out at the feelings that were racing over his body.<p>

Atem looked up from where he was biting and licking at Yugi's nipples, Atem licked up Yugi's chest and nipped at the soft skin covering Yugi's collarbone. Yugi's breath hitched when Atem's fingers squeezed Yugi's ass.

"I want you Yugi, you belong to me and I plan on showing it to you, repeatedly." Atem whispered in Yugi's ear, eyes glinting.

"Master?" He questioned quietly looking at the dark skinned pharaoh.

"I'm going to fuck you hard slave and you are going to love every moment of it I promise you that."

With those words being said Atem slammed his lips against Yugi's and their tongues twirled around the others. Atem's fingers slid up Yugi's bareback before he removed Yugi's waist wrap, leaving the smaller teen naked.

Yugi gasped loudly, pulling his head back when Atem's hand wrapped around Yugi's hardening cock. Atem rubbed his thumb over the head, smirking as a bit of pre-cum appeared and Yugi's panting increased.

"Pharaoh!"

Atem removed his hand from Yugi's hard cock and easily flipped the smaller teen onto his hands and knees.

"Master?" Yugi questioned startled, looking up at Atem with his round violet eyes. Atem caressed Yugi's cheek gently before took off his tunic, exposing his hard, large cock.

"Now suck." Atem ordered, tangling his fingers into Yugi's tri-coloured hair and pushed his face towards his cock. Yugi's face heated up but he opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around Atem's cock. He gave it tentative licks up and down the sides, listening to Atem groan in pleasure keeping his hand firmly placed in Yugi's hair.

"Good, good slave. Suck my cock." Atem bucked his hips forward forcing his cock further into Yugi's mouth. The smaller teen gagged slightly, he pulled off the large cock and licked up and down it, his hand gripping the base. Atem panted as he watched and felt Yugi's mouth and hand work it's magic, he saw Yugi open his mouth slightly and took this chance to push his cock back in Yugi's mouth and bucked his hips thereby fucking Yugi's face.

"AH!" Atem groaned as he felt himself tip over the edge and come into Yugi's mouth.

"Swallow all of it slave." He ordered looking down at the teen still on his cock. He watched pleased as Yugi's Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed the white liquid.

"Good boy." Atem ran his thumb across Yugi's bottom lip once the teen had pulled off his dick. "On the pillows slave."

Yugi crawled backwards on the bed and rested against the mountain of pillows and spread his own legs, bending them at the knees, his rock hard cock standing erect against his pale stomach.

"Touch yourself slave." Atem ordered, sitting on the bed watching the pale teen intently, hand wrapping around his own soft cock.

"Pharaoh?" Yugi blushed heavily.

"Ready yourself for my cock." Atem ordered again and Yugi blushed a darker shade but did as he was ordered. Atem watched as the teen sucked on two of his own fingers before he reached down and slowly pushed them inside of his hole.

Yugi arched upwards at the feeling of being entered and the heated gaze Atem had trained on him. Yugi's breathing stuttered as he pumped his fingers in and out of his hole, his other hand wrapped around his own cock and slowly stroked himself. Eyes closed as his body lit up with pleasure. He could feel himself getting closer to his breaking point when his fingers were pulled out and his hand was forced off his cock.

Yugi's eyes flew open to see Atem's red ones staring down at him, his wrist being pinned above his head, Atem's obvious hard on against his thigh.

"You looked so gorgeous like that Yugi, pleasuring yourself because I told you to." Atem breathed in Yugi's ear, nipping at it. "But now it's my turn for pleasure and from here on out, unless I tell you to you don't touch yourself."

"Yes master." Yugi breathed out.

Atem pulled Yugi up onto his knees before Yugi was pushed down onto his hands and knees as Atem gripped Yugi's ass cheeks tightly, pulling them apart to show Yugi's hole.

"I'm going to enjoy fucking you slave, I'm going to make you scream and beg for my cock." Atem promised and with one movement Atem pulled his hips back and smirked as he watched his cock disappearing inside Yugi's ass with one hard thrust.

Atem let his head drop back as he groaned loudly at the tight heat that engulfed his cock while Yugi let out a loud moan at the solid cock that entered him. Atem pulled out completely before he rammed his cock right back in, Yugi moaned louder and arched his back, face flushing red.

Atem reached down, tangling his fingers in Yugi's hair pulling his head back as Atem thrusted into Yugi's ass harder and he nipped at Yugi's neck.

"So good slave, so tight around my cock." Atem panted out.

"PHARAOH!" Yugi screamed when Atem hit his prostate head on.

"Found it." Atem smirked and angled himself so he could hit that spot every time.

Atem gripped Yugi's pale hips tightly before he pounded his hard cock against Yugi's sweet spot every time he thrusted inside the hot entrance. Yugi was being reduced to a withering mass with every thrust, absently crying out with almost every thrust. A few more thrust and Atem shouted out as he came inside of Yugi, he rolled his hips until his cock softened and he pulled out. Atem watched pleased as some of his seed trailing out of Yugi's red hole.

Yugi curled up on his side, breathing heavily and hands twitching to touch his aching cock.

"You want to release don't you Yugi?" Atem ran his fingers through Yugi's tri-coloured hair.

"Yes master." Yugi almost whimpered. Atem hummed before he took Yugi's cock in his own hand and quickly started to pump up and down his slave's length. It didn't take long before Yugi shouted, arching upwards and he came hard into Atem's hand. Yugi lay on the bed and watched with lidded eyes as Atem licked Yugi's cum off his fingers.

"You taste good slave, but you see." Atem crouched over Yugi's pale body and pushed their hips together.

"I'm hard again." It was the truth as Yugi could feel. Yugi blushed but he spread his legs wider, Atem ran his hands up to under his slave's knees and bent them and licked up Yugi's chest, flicking his tongue against the hard nipples on Yugi's chest. "Do you want me inside of you again slave?" Atem questioned. Yugi whimpered as Atem's cock brushed against his hole, his hips bucking upwards.

"Look at you, so ready to take my cock. What do you want?" Atem rolled his hips and Yugi groaned out. "Tell me what you want slave."

"I-I want your cock inside of me Master!" Yugi cried out, embarrassed but wanting.

"You're a little cock slut aren't you slave?" Atem smirked before he thrusted his cock into Yugi's hole harshly making the teen below him arch upwards with a scream.

"You like that don't you, you little slut? That's right, take my cock." Atem smirked as he put Yugi's legs over his shoulders leaning over him.

"Master, please! Harder!" Yugi shouted out.

"Are you giving me orders now slave?" Atem sounded amused as he rammed into Yugi harder and when he nailed Yugi's prostate Yugi couldn't form a proper sentence. Suddenly Atem pulled out of Yugi completely, both hard and wanting more.

"Pharaoh?" Yugi breathed out, his chest heaving. Atem touched Yugi's cheek gently before they kissed fiercely and Atem adjusted their position. Now Yugi was straddling Atem's waist facing the tanned teen.

"Ride my cock slave." Atem ordered and almost right away Yugi lifted himself upwards and impaled himself on Atem's erect cock and started to bounce up and down on it.

"Such a cock slut, you like the feeling of my cock inside you don't you slave? Ride me like the dirty slut you are." Atem pinched Yugi's nipples harshly before he slapped Yugi's pale ass cheeks.

"Master!" Yugi arched his back as he rode Atem's large cock. Atem smirked and when Yugi had his cock inside of him, Atem pushed his middle finger into Yugi's hole as well.

Yugi screamed in pleasure and Atem smirked proud of himself for getting this reaction from the teen riding him.

"You liked that didn't you? Maybe I should invite my brother to join us next time, I bet you would like having two cocks in you, wouldn't you slave?" Atem mused before he pulled his finger out and lifted his slave's hips upwards before dropping them back down as he thrusted up. Atem wrapped his hand around Yugi's cock and with a few hard pumps Yugi was screaming as he came hard and a few more thrusts Atem filled Yugi up with his seed again. Atem lifted the exhausted teen off his cock and the two curled together on the bed.

"I love you my Yugi." Atem whispered, pressing a kiss against Yugi's neck.

"I love you too my Pharaoh." Yugi whispered back, voice horse before he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Sequel Is Up

The much wanted sequel to this story has now been posted, check out my profile!

It's called: 'You Belong To Us'

Atem/Yugi/Yami

Enjoy!


End file.
